Episodes That I Daydream
by 2nickells
Summary: There the series and episodes that I daydream about and I hope you like it.
1. The Potters season 1

The Potters season 1

Episode 1-The Battle Begins-fanfiction

Episode 2-A Team Huddle-fanfiction

Episode 3-General Has A Shadow-Family Guy-Death Has A Shadow

Episode 4-Transport of Destruction-Transformers-Transport to Oblivion

Episode 5-I Never Met the Bad Man-Family Guy-I Never Met the Dead Man

Episode 6-Chugga Chugga Bang Bang-Family Guy-Chitty Chitty Death Bang

Episode 7-Go for It-Transformers-Roll for It

Episode 8-Divide and Plunder-Transformers-Divide and Conquer

Episode 9-S.O.S. Dinoplayers-Transformers-S.O.S Dinobots

Episode 10-Mind Over Matter-Family Guy-Mind Over Murder

Episode 11-The Ape Brothers-fanfiction

Episode 12-The Abyss-faniction

Episode 13-The Player Also Draws-Family Guy-The Son Also Draws

Episode 14-War of the Dinoplayers-Transformers-War of the Dinobots

Episode 15-Connor: Portrait of A Man-Family Guy-Brian: Portrait of a Dog

Episode 16-The King and I-Family Guy-The King is Dead

Episode 17-Countdown to Oblivion-Transformers-Countdown to Extinction

Episode 18-Fire in the Air-Transformers-Fire in the Sky

Episode 19-Heavy Metal Battle-Transformers-Heavy Metal War

Episode 20-I Am Connor, Hear Me Roar-Family Guy- I Am Peter, Hear Me Roar

Episode 21-Journey To Ohio-Family Guy-Road to Rhode Island

Episode 22-Let's Do The Hop-Family Guy-Let's Go to the Hop

Episode 23-Fire on the Cliff-Transformers-Fire on the Mountain

Episode 24-A plague of Insectors-Transformers

Episode 25-E. Generaldus Unum-Family Guy-E. Peterbus Unum


	2. S1 E1

The Potters

In The Battle Begins

At Patterson Field at the 4th quarter of the game, the Potters are against the Beavers, and the score is 12-17.

At the announcers' booth a man with black hair, wears a black t-shirt that says " **JERK** " on it. And a man with blonde hair, and wears a blue shirt with an orange jacket on it. And their names are Dan and Chris.

"Only thirty-seconds left in the game and the players are tensed right Chris?" asked Dan.

"That right Dan, but Dillon Reynolds is calm." Said Chris.

"Set! Blue ten, blue ten. Go!" yelled Dillon, the ball is snapped, and Dillon tosses a Hail Mary.

"The ball is snapped, and Dillon throws a Hail Mary." Said Dan. And the ball landed in John Recktenwald's hands. And he ran to the endzone, and the other players who are in front of him try to tackle him but he was just too fast. "Touchdown Potters!" yelled Dan and everyone cheered, and then the scoreboard changed to 18-17.

And we see a bunch of five kids who jumped in excitement.

A Japanese-American boy has black hair, wears a white shirt with a black jacket, jeans, and black shoes, and his name is John Tagami.

An African American boy wears a long sleeved camouflage shirt, brown pants, and white shoes, and his name is Bobby Cougar.

A boy with spiked red hair, wears a red short sleeved shirt with a skull on it, blue pants, and brown boots, and his name Jake Roberts.

A girl with blonde hair, wears a pink long sleeved shirt, jeans, and white boots, and her name is Jamie Wilcox.

A girl with black hair, wears a black shirt with a black jacket, black pants, and black boots, and her name is Ellie Robinson. And their friends with the Potters, they look like bullies but they're really good friends.

"Yes, yes, yes that's the way." Said John.

"You did great out there man." Said Bobby.

"I can't wait to see what happens next week." Said John.

"Yeah, and John we need a coach." Said Dillon as he removed his helmet. And then a man with a gray mustache wearing a high ranking military uniform and has a prosthetic arm on his right shoulder, and his name is General Robert and is spying on the Potters who are heading to their lockers.

At East Liverpool Junior Senior High Connor and John are heading to class.

"So John which type of practice are you choosing this time?" asked Connor.

"Well I was thinking of a line backer with a quick huddle and a dash too it." Said John. But a man with black hair a high ranking military uniform names Will Harbor is spying on them

At football camp, the Potters are practicing for the next game.

"Hey Josh, are you all pumped up for the next game?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah. I can't wait." Said Josh. But they didn't realize that Robert and Will are spying on them at the parking lot.

At Friday Night, the Potters are now up against Indian Creek.

"Here come you're favorite Potters!" yelled Dan, and the Potters entered the field and everyone cheered. And then the referee flips a coin and landed on heads for the Potters to make the kick-off.

Later the Potters are ready for the kick-off, Damian raises his arm that he's ready and just as he's about to kick the ball a laser hits the ground leaving the players in shock. And that laser came from a couple of jets and they opened fire and everyone fled in terror. And then a man appeared, he has black bushy hair with white linings on it, wears a black shirt with a lab coat, black rubber gloves, black pants, and black boots, and his name is Professor Seed.

"Planters attack!" yelled Professor Seed and the vehicles known as the Planters starts firing at the field. And a jet changed into it's humanoid form, it had wings on his back, rockets for his heels, and cockpits on his chest, and he mainly had white and gray colors and the guy has black hair, and his name is Stingfly. And he fired at the home and visiting team.

And another one of the Planters appeared he had green and yellow colors, and on his personal area were buttons that looked like the kind of buttons that would be on cassette players, and there was a green cannon on the side of his head. He had green hair he has sunglasses and a gray mask, and his name is Boombox.

"Boombox attack the Potters." Ordered Professor Seed.

"As you command Professor Seed." Said Boombox and he pushed the button on the other side of his head and eject a videocassette with orange and brown colors. "Eject operation dogpile." He said and the cassette turned into a hawk and it's name is Lightningbeak, and he fired lasers at the Potters. And just as the field is about to be scorched Robert and Will appeared.

"You two!" said Robert as he pointed at Jason and Nick. "Get those people to safety."

"Right." Said Nick.

"You!" said Robert as he pointed at Austin. "Go get the weapons from my jeep."

"O.k." said Austin.

"And you." He said to Dillon. "Do you know how to use this?" he asked as he gave Dillon a blaster.

"I guess so." Said Dillon. And then some of the Potters get the people to safety while the others grabbed the weapons.

"Fire!" yelled Robert as he, Will, and the Potters opened fire at the Planters. But then Professor Seed grabbed a dagger like thorn and is about to hurt Dillon until Josh saw him coming after Dillon.

"Dillon look out!" yelled Josh and he pushed Dillon out of the way and the dagger punctured his throat taking the hit for him.

"Josh!" yelled Dillon in shock. But John and his friends didn't leave the field but instead they braven up and ran right to Seed.

"Hey doc!" yelled John and this gave Professor Seed's attention.

"What is it that you want?" asked Professor Seed.

"So you think you can destroy us no way, I don't think so." Said John. "Don't you see, you'll never win because villains will always be…"

"LOSERS!" yelled John and his friends which causes them to laugh, and it also causes Professor Seed to grow angry.

"You little brats!" yelled Professor Seed which causes a vine like blaster to grow on the right side of his arm. And just as he's about to fire them Dillon threw a football at him, and it clogged the blaster which causes the vine to explode and he fell down. "Planters retreat!" he yelled and they flew away to escape.

After the Planters escaped the Potters went back to the field while John helped Josh out.

"Thanks for helping us out. What's your name?" asked Dillon.

"Gladly, my name is General Robert Core and this is Lieutenant Will Harbor." Said Robert while Will saluted at them. "We came here in search of soldiers to stop Professor Seed." He said.

"Well, how can we say no to that. We're in." said Dillon with a smile and he and Robert shook hands to stop Professor Seed from hurting anymore people like Josh.


	3. S1 E2

The Potters

In A Team Huddle.

At Patterson Field, the Potters went to the locker to meet Robert.

"Potters you're hear." Said Robert.

"Yeah and we're here to join your operation." Said Dillon.

"That's right I have been given a mission by the United Galactic Federation to train a team of soldiers to fight the forces of evil." Said Robert.

"Wait you actually met aliens." Said Xavion.

"Yeah and I like you to meet these two who will help Josh." Said Robert, and the two came out turned out to be aliens. And they're names are Dr. Jumba Jookiba and Pleakely.

"Greetings players. Robert informed me that your friend suffered damaged to the vocal cords." Said Jumba.

"Yeah. Can you help him." Said Dillon.

"Yes, and it may take some time." Jumba replied. Then they took care of Josh.

Then about two hours later. Jumba has completely fixed Josh's throat.

"Potters! The operation is a success." Said Jumba, then Josh came out with some kind of strap on his neck.

"Josh, are you okay?" asked Dillon. As Josh was about to talk his voice sounded like a damaged radio.

"What's going on?" asked Connor.

"What'd ya do to him ya quack!" yelled John.

" It appears that the vocal strap that I created must have caught high frequence lines." Said Jumba.

"Oh! Robert. Is it time for you to introduce Stitch to the Potters." Said Pleakley.

"Alright Pleakley." Said Robert. "Stitch come over hear." He said. Then Stitch came out but this time a more humanoid then alien who is now wearing clothes.

/heivais/art/Stitch_290507267

"Hey Potters." Greeted Stitch.

"Woah, we never met an alien before." Said Nick.

"And you ain't see nothing yet, come on." Said Stitch, and the white board opened revealing an elevator.

And once they made it down to the bottom of the field, the Potters are amazed that they're in an underground base with Stitch's cousins who also have humanoid appearances.

"Woah! So this is like a secret base or something." Said Dillon.

"That's right." Said Robert. Then Dillon felt a tug on his pants, and so he looked down to see a little girl with long, straight black hair and brown eyes and wears a red muumuu, and sandals, and her name is Ani Pelekai.

"Woah! Are you like the team that Mr. Robert is looking for?" asked Ani in excitement.

"Uh, yeah I guess." Said Dillon. Then a woman appeared who looks exactly like Ani, and her name is Lilo Pelekai.

"Ani! Sorry she's a little excited." Said Lilo.

"That's okay. My name's Dillon." Said Dillon.

"My name's Lilo. This is my daughter Ani, and this is my husband Ronny." She said.

"Good to see ya." Said Ronny.

"So these are your alien friends right?" asked Ellie.

"Exactly." Said Jumbaa. "But they weren't always look like that, you see I noticed number 626's evolution he can talk more before his personality changed. I took his blood sample, therefore he stayed in his human form forever." He explained.

"Really, so about Professor Seed." Replied Dillon.

"Professor Seed is the leader of the Planters. But he wasn't always like that." Said Robert.

Flashback:

A young Professor Seed is testing out some new breed of plants for the military.

"A few years ago he was a scientist at Area 51. He was working to create a powerful soldier.

And it shows the council checking the notes from Professor Seed.

"But by creating powerful soldiers, the plant dna must be fused with human dna."

Then it shows the council rejecting his project and Professor Seed grew furious.

"And so they closed his project. And then I heard that Seed took his experiments and fled." Said Robert.

Flashback end:

"And that's why I decided to create my project. Project Football." He said.

"So how are we going to stop them?" asked Jamie.

"We have to find the powergon before Professor Seed does." He said.

"It's a new energy source like from the 80's at Central City." Explained Robert.

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Dillon.

"Easy, you need to be soldiers in disguise." Said Robert. "Put those armors on, scan a vehicle you choose, and the armors will do the rest." He said.

And so the Potters have scanned the vehicles.

Dillon's armor has changed the legs are blue, accompanied by white ankles. The torso became the front of a truck. Two red arms with blue gloves, and each of them revealing only what everyone could assume were the Potter's symbol on the shoulders.

Charles' armor has changed a few racing stripes on his chest, and racing stripes stretched down his legs.

Connor's armor has changed the torso became the front of a military jeep. Green legs, white ankles, green arms with yellow linings black gloves.

Josh's armor has changed the torso became yellow with the Potter's symbol on it, black gloves, black ankles followed by the feet that became headlights.

And so then the rest of the Potters had their armors changed due to the vehicles they've scan.

"Alright. Now, say your line." Said Robert.

"Uh, Go Blue." Said Dillon. Then his armor changed into a truck with a trailer attached to it, and so the rest of the team's armors are changing into their vehicle forms.

"Perfect." Said Robert. But then the alarm went off.

"Sir! The Planters have just invaded West Virginia!" alerted Will.

"Potters, time to go blue!" yelled Dillon.

Meanwhile the Planters are harvesting powergon from the forest.

"Make sure you collect every last bit of powergon." Said Professor Seed. Then a jet planter appeared who just looks like Stingfly but this time he had black and gray colors and his name is Airtrap.

"Professor Seed, some vehicles are approaching." Said Airtrap. Then Professor Seed spotted the vehicles.

"Whoever are in those vehicles open fire!" ordered Professor Seed. Then the Planters open fired at them. But it turns out the vehicles are belonged to the Potters and they changed into their armor forms, and they fired back at the Planters.

"Attack the aliens!" yelled Stingfly as he changed into his jet form. Then the aliens used their abilities to attack the Planters. Nick fired three Planters, and Evile threw a boulder at Professor Seed, but he got out of the way and now Dillon and Professor Seed are face to face. Professor Seed took out his plant-like axe and he tried to strike him but Dillon took out his sword and blocked it. And soon they both clashed their weapons with each hit, until finally Dillon blasts him with his blaster.

"I'm taking you in Seed." Said Dillon as a pair of sunglasses began covering his eyes.

"Oh! But I'm already warmed up." Said Professor Seed, and then he changed into a blaster and Boombox caught him and started blasting at Dillon but he quickly dodged his attacks. So the Potters are too much for the Planters. "Planters! Retreat!" he yelled, and they flew away.

"All right. Now let's grab the powergon and get back home." Said Robert.

Later the Potters were thrilled that they beat the Planters.

"Sir. That was so intense." Said Dillon.

"Yes. And I brought a gift for the captain." Said Robert and he showed him a talisman with a powerful orb inside. "The United Galactic Federation gave me the megatrix of leadership to pass it to the leader of the team, and that leader is you." He said.

"Wait! But I'm only a captain of the team." Replied Dillon.

"Which makes you the leader of the Potters, are you ready to handle this duty?" he asked. Then Dillon gave Robert a smile.

"I'd be honor to." Said Dillon, then Robert gave the megatrix to Dillon and the war has just begun.


	4. S1 E3

The Potters

In General Has A Shadow

Later, it was nighttime at the base. Everyone was then at the kitchen table. Well, except for Ronny. Who wasn't there. There, Lilo was busy getting dinner ready, Will was writing notes, Jamie was reading a magazine, and Jumba appears to be adjusting to be a ray gun.

"Hey Lilo, do you think my lips are too thin?" asked Jamie.

"Jamie, you don't need to change the way you look." Lilo answered.

"Excellent! The mind-control device is near in completion!" Jumba exclaimed, satisfied with his success. Lilo then took away the rifle he was working on.

"Jumba, I told you no weapons at the table." She said.

"You've impeded my work since the day I met you." Said Jumba infuriated.

"Ah come on. You can make weapons at the lab." Said Will.

"Of course, I do have the lab. Only when the Planters attack." Replied Jumba. "Now hand over the device." He said.

"You heard her Jumba, no weapons." Said Robert.

"Guys, I just don't know if I like the idea of Ronny going to a stag party at the VFW tonight." Lilo discussed.

"Relax, Lilo. It's just a bunch of humans sitting around." Stitch reassured Lilo.

"Lilo, can I turn the heat up?" asked Ellie. "It's kind of cold in here." She said.

"Oh, don't touch the thermostat, Ellie. Ronny gets upset." Said Lilo.

"Come on. This thing goes up to 90." Replied Ellie. She barely turned the dial when Ronny bursted into the room.

"Who touched the thermostat?" Ronny said.

"How does he always know?" questioned Connor.

"Brain implant, Connor. Every father's got one. Tells you when the children are messin' with the dial." Told Ronny.

"Whoa, pardon me." Stitch said whilst entering the room. "Hey, Ronny, it's 7:00 and you've still got your clothes on What's the occasion?"

"He's going to a stag party." Lilo answered with her arms crossed.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you had plans." Said Stitch. "Say, when are you leaving for the party, Ronny." He said.

"In about fifteen minutes." Told Ronny before turning to Lilo as he tried to convince her about letting him go. "And Lilo, before you say anything, I work hard all week to provide for this family. I am the man of the house and as the man, I order you to give me permission to go to this party." He demanded.

"Look, at least promise me you won't do anything stupid." Said Lilo.

"Come on, you're worrying about nothing." Said Ronny. "And besides, nothings affects me." He said.

"Promise me, Ronny." Said Lilo in irritance.

"Lilo, honey, I promise." Said Ronny.

Meanwhile at the VFW. Everyone is having a great time. Then an old man wearing a white shirt, and gray shorts appeared and his name is Mike McFarlene.

"How are you doing Ronny?" asked Mike.

"Real good Mike." Exclaimed Ronny.

"Well you sure are having a great time with your guys." Said Mike.

Then morning arose and everyone is having breakfast.

"Well, you're setting a great example for the team, Ronny." Told Lilo.

"Yeah, a new family record." Said Evile.

"Now, guys, I promised Lilo that I won't do something stupid." Said Ronny.

"And you didn't do something stupid." Said Lilo.

"Look, honey, I did what you told me, and I didn't do something stupid." Ronny informed.

"Well I guess your right." Said Lilo.

"Apology accepted." Said Ronny. "Alright, I'm going to work." He said as he got up.

Ronny went to his workplace, the Watson toy factory. Ronny's boss, Mr. Watson was checking up on his worker' progress.

"How are you coming, Jason?" asked Mr. Watson.

"Well, Mr. Watson, I've been working on the new G.I. Joe line as you can see, the look great." replied Jason as he's holding a prototype of his toy, an army soldier. And Ronny is behind a conveyor belt that had different types of toys going by on it.

"Ronny. How is going?" asked Mr. Watson.

"Real good, Mr. Watson." said Ronny.

"Ronny, I like you. But I need you to be more than just eye candy around here. It's your job to watch for toys that could be hazardous to children. Now look sharp! And I want you to check the new one." said Mr. Watson. And Ronny turned off the conveyor belt and followed Mr. Watson. But unbeknownst ton them Stingfly turned on the conveyor belt and placed Planter prototypes on it.

The next day, the news came on. A man wearing a black suit, and a woman wearing a blue anchor uniform, and their names are Bill and Miranda.

"When Toys Attack. Quite a situation we've got here, Bill." told Miranda.

"Quiet a situation we've got here indeed, Miranda." said Bill. "It seems that the Watson Toy, Co. of East Liverpool, Ohio has released several highly unsafe toy products into the retail market." he said. Then they showed footage of the Planter prototypes attacking the city.

Mr. Watson watched the news in his office, ashamed and outraged, turned off the t.v. and turned to Ronny.

"Ronny, I am appalled. You leave me no choice. You're fired!" said Mr. Watson.

"Aw, jeez. For how long?" Ronny asked.

That night back at the base, Ronny told the others the news of what happened.

"I don't believe it. You got fired?" said Pleakely.

"Now, don't worry, guys. I'm still gonna put food on this table. Just as much. So it might get competitive." Ronny informed.

"Okay, who's hungry?" said Lilo. Ronny has his hands to his head, trying to come up with a solution to the situation.

"Aw, jeez. How am I gonna break this to Lilo? If she finds out I got fired, she's gonna blame me!" said Ronny. "Look, I don't want Lilo to worry, all right? So I'm just gonna tell a little lie, okay? Now, not a word to Lilo about me getting canned." he said.

"What's that, Ronny?" asked Lilo.

"Uh-uh, nothing. Uh, oh, the lost-my-job smells great." Ronny nervously said out.

"What?" questioned Lilo.

"Uh-uh, Ani, honey can you pass the fired-for-negligence?" Ronny quickly changed the subject nervously.

"Ronny, are you feeling okay?" Lilo was concerned.

"Heh-heh, I feel great! I haven't got a job in the world." replied Ronny.

"All right, then let's eat." Lilo stated. Then Robert gave Ronny a huff.

The next day, Ronny walks back to the locker room with Will waiting for him.

"Hey, how's the job search going?" asked Will.

"It's terrible, Will. I've already been through two jobs this week." told Ronny.

"Ronny, I know it's a dangerous precedent, but why don't you just tell Lilo the truth." said Will.

"What? That I can't provide for my family? That she's always right?" told Ronny.

"Ronny, you can't keep lying to her about losing your job. Sooner or later, she's gonna find out where you're really going every day." said Will.

"Yeah, you're right. Okay, I'll tell her tonight." said Ronny.

That night, Lilo walks into the room with Ronny.

"Ronny, I'll need the checkbook in the morning. I'm going to the store for some sweet corn." said Lilo.

"Wha, you're spending money on food again?" asked Ronny, "Jeez, Lilo, we just had dinner." he said.

"Well, you know, I enjoyed it so much, I thought we'd eat again tomorrow." said Lilo. "Since when are you so concerned about our food budget?" she asked.

"Well, I just, uh..." Ronny stuttered and struggled, "Lilo, this is really hard for me to say, but, uh..."

"What is it, Ronny?" asked Lilo. Ronny is having a hard time trying to tell her what he needed to say. Unfortunately, however.

"You're putting on a few pounds." Ronny lied defeated.

"What?" Lilo said in a bit angered.

I-It's just... It's not healthy. Heheheh..." Ronny lied again.

"Ronny, I do my workout tapes three times a week. When was the last time you saw your toes?" Lilo reminded to Ronny.

"Gee... Man, I thought you people were supposed to be jolly." said Ronny.

"Ronny, what's the matter with you?" lilo concernly asked Ronny, "Ronny, if there's something wrong, you can tell me." Ronny let out a sigh.

"Lilo, I promise you, everything's fine. You got nothin' to worry about." said Ronny. Just as Lilo left, Stitch walks in and he, and Ronny sat at the table.

"Hey, how'd she take it?" asked Stitch.

"I told her that she put on a few pounds." replied Ronny.

"Stupid." said Stitch as he playfully tapped his head.

"Look, I hate lying to Lilo. It's just... Its the beast way to keep her from knowing the truth." exclaimed Ronny.

"Ronny, you don't have a choice. Your unemployment's gonna dry up soon and she'll probably sense something's amiss when they repossess your stuff, you really oughta think of your family's welfare." Stitch then followed.

"Jeez, Stitch! That's a great idea!" Ronny exclaimed in dignity.

The next day, Ronny was at the welfare offices in hopes of giving him money.

"Okay, do you have any disabilities, past injuries, physical anomalies?" the accountant asked Ronny.

"Uhhh... I did have a broken leg when I was ten." Ronny proclaimed.

Ronny excitedly returns back to the base with his new welfare check. The Potters, the guys, the Experiments, and the soldiers were there at the front door.

"Guys, our money problems are over. We're officially on welfare!" Ronny told everyone.

"Uh, how much are we getting?" asked Robert.

"Uh, let's see. $150 a week." Ronny proclaimed. Ellie takes a closer look at the check.

"Wait." said Ellie, "That's a comma, not a decimal." she said. Ronny lifts his thumb to show how much it really was; $150,000.

"Uh-oh..." Ronny replied.

Back in the base, Lilo was sitting in the kitchen talking on the phone.

"No, no, I haven't seen Ronny all afternoon." Lilo said on the phone. "I was giving a piano lesson." she said. Suddenly, toy suctions hit the side of her chair Lilo was sitting on, exactly a few feet away from her. She then notices Ani behind where she was looking at.

"Ani, why don't you play in the other room?" Lilo told Ani.

Somewhere else in the field, Ronny genually acknowledging how much money the government gave him, whilst Robert lying down on the ground.

"Boy! Who would've thought going to a stag party would get me $150,000 a week from the government?" Ronny excitedly said.

"This is why I don't vote." Robert scoffed.

"Heh. Hey, maybe somebody down there was thinking the same thing too, huh?" Ronny assumed.

"Ronny, you might want to call the Welfare Commission." Robert told Ronny, "That check is obviously an oversight." he said.

"Well, maybe not necessarily." Ronny suggested, "Maybe I'm like their one millionth customer." he said.

"What, you're gonna spend a $150,000 a week?" Robert questioned Ronny.

"Um, yeah." Ronny said a bit nervous.

"On what?" asked Robert.

Back at the base, Ronny was just showing everyone his first purchase with the welfare money.

"Ronny, you bought new equipment for the Potters." exclaimed Lilo in surprise.

"That's right so the Potters can have better training." said Ronny.

"Ronny, how can we afford this?" Lilo questioned Ronny.

"You're not gonna believe it, Lilo! Ronny's getting a-" Finder said, almost blowing Ronny's plan.

"A-a big raise!" Ronny quickly said before Finder finished.

"Ronny, that's wonderful!" Lilo exclaimed in excitement.

"But, Ronny, I thought-" Evil almost blew it again.

"Th-the kind of raise that'll allow me to give my friends a big allowance just to keep their mouths shut." Ronny interrupted again, this time bribing Evile, "Come on, you guys. I'll buy us the most expensive meal we've ever had.

The next day a mail woman came along while Lilo was busying gardening.

"When did you live in this place?" she asked.

"Oh, we've been relocated." Lilo chuckled. "I know it's silly, but Mr. Robert thinks the family needs extra protection now that we're, hehehe... Well, we're rich." she said.

"Does it work?" she asked.

"Well it does keep our enemies at bay." said Lilo.

"Well, congratulations on all your success." she said. then she handed the welfare check to her. "Here's your welfare check." she said.

"What in the world?" she asked. Then a horn suddenly went off. She then gives an angry glare to the right. the Potters were driving their vehicles while Ronny was watching them.

"Hiya, honey." Ronny saluted to Lilo, who only gave him the "look."

"What?" asked Ronny.

In the base, Ronny was talking to Lilo, who wasn't looking at him with her arms crossed. And Robert was there with them.

"Lilo, I know what I did was wrong, but I only did it for you and Ani." told Ronny.

"Yeah, from the American taxpayers." Lilo fumed. "I am so mad I can't see straight." she said.

"You know, I feel like I don't know you anymore, Ronny." said Lilo, "The man I married would never think he could fix a problem just by spending money!" she said. Afterwards, Lilo then stormed off.

"Oh, boy! She's pretty ticked, huh?" asked Ronny.

"Yeah, who'd thought welfare fraud would be one of her buttons?" Robert sarcastically questioned.

"What's the point of having money if your wife's mad at ya." said Ronny.

"Ronny, you may have to return that money to the taxpayers." Robert reminded.

"Yeah, but I gotta make sure Lilo knows I'm doing it." said Ronny. "I need an event with thousands of people. Something that everybody cares about." he said. Ronny was brainstorming for a few seconds and came up with a solution.

"We might need the Potters for this one." Ronny stated.

It then shows the Friday night game.

"Well. There goes the end of the second half, but we'll be back after this special band." said Dan.

"Yeah, and boy they sure do love to play their instruments." said Chris. Just then Ronny and the Potters came with a sign reading "FORGIVE ME LILO"

"Amazing, you can drive a car and yet you told us to?" asked Dillon.

"America's great isn't it?" replied Ronny. Ronny then pulled out play launchers containing the rest of the welfare money. "Oh, boy, I hope Lilo is watchin'." he said, then they started to launch the money.

"Okay, taxpayers, here you go!" said Ronny. The dollar bills began to float swiftly to the benches, quickly grabbing everyone's attention.

"Looks like the fans are getting some gifts from the Potters, Dan." said Chris.

"Yeah." Dan replied, but soon realized, "Hey, wait a second! These are no ordinary gifts! These are some kind of money gifts!" he said.

"I'm being told it's a man, and the Potters throwing cash out of toy launchers." Chris informed.

The launchers were now empty.

"Oh, man, I hope this works." Ronny worriedly said, "Otherwise, I'm gonna have to start launching these." he held up a play cannon the checks in it.

Meanwhile the crowd began storming the benches for the money. Each person hoping to grab enough they can carry. They were even starting to fight over it.

"The crowd is storming the benches!" exclaimed Dan. "This is pandemonium!" he said.

"Have you ever seen anything like this, Chris?" asked Dan.

"A few times on the news, Dan" replied Chris. "I say this is the old 'making amends welfare funds' play." he said.

"I don't care what it is!" shouted Dan. "That guy's ruining a perfectly goof game of football!" he shouted. Then the sirens were heard, but this does not come from the ambulance.

The gang are then put in prison for the incident. Back in their cell, Dillon was sitting on the lower bunk reading.

"Uh, how was your shower?" asked Dillon.

"Uh, I tell you, Dillon, the showers were slippery with soap on the ground." Ronny confessed. "Oh, boy, I really let Lilo down this time." he said down-spirited.

"You think she'll wait for me?" asked Ronny.

"Oh, come on. If every woman dumped her husband just for giving away welfare money to the crowd, no one would be married." told Dillon.

"Yeah, you're right." Ronny agreed as he got on the top bunk.

Back at the base, the others are sitting at the kitchen table.

"My lips are getting a little dry." said Jamie.

"Well, Jamie, dried up lips are just nature's way of telling you you shouldn't have covered for Ronny's lie." said Lilo.

"What does it mean when your armpits sweat?" asked Pleakely.

"Oh, it means you're becoming a man." Lilo answered. "But, hopefully, not the kind who stays out all day and doesn't call. Like my husband who shall remain nameless." she said.

"Lilo." Jumba appeared.

"Hey, Jumba." said Lilo.

"I offer you to give my device back." said Jumba.

"Okay, here you go, Jumba." said Lilo as she gave the device back to him.

The phone began to ring and Lilo picked it up.

"Hello?" Lilo answered. "Oh, no!" she said in shock.

The others arrives at the courthouse where Ronny is being put on trial for his welfare fraud, They sat down behind Ronny and the Potters.

"Lilo." said Ronny. "Aw, man, am I glad to see you." he said.

"Lilo was still mad at him. "I have nothing to say to you, Ronny."

"Wha-I gave the money back. Why are you still steamed?" asked Ronny.

"Ronny, you lied to me, you betrayed my trust." Lilo informed her husband, "Compare to that, welfare fraud doesn't even matter." he said.

"Really?" Ronny questioned, "Aw, let's hope the judge feels that way." he said.

Lilo just scoffs at Ronny's remark.

"This court will now come to order." the African American judge announced as he banged his gabble.

"Well, you know, I figured sooner i cashed the check, the sooner they'd, uh, cash their mistake." Ronny explained to the court, "Look, why are we making a federal case out of this?" he asked.

"Mr. Pelekai." asked the judge. "Don't you think you should have warned the government of such a gross over payment?" he asked.

"Well, uh, I-I was gonna call them. But, uh... My-my friends needed help." Ronny answered. "You know, putting up defenses." he said.

"And everybody learns a valuable lesson." Ronny ended.

"Mr. Pelekai, have you learned a lesson?" the judge questioned Ronny.

"Aw, yeah. Be careful around burglars." Ronny said to the judge, who gave him an unapproved look instead.

Ronny realized that it was finally time to come clean.

"Look, uh, everybody, I feel really bad about what I did. I-I just..." Ronny admitted, "I don't know. I just saw the one chance I'd have to give my family the things they deserve." he said.

"I guessed I screwed it all up. I cheated the government. And worst of all, I lied to my wife." Ronny continued in guilt, "And she deserves better. I'm sorry, honey." he said.

Everyone in the room was touched by Ronny's confession, even the judge.

"Mr. Pelekai, I think your words have touched us all..." the judge said softly to Ronny. "I find you not guilty." he said and then he banged his gabble.

"Aw, wow!" Ronny exclaimed in excitement. "Can you give me me job back?" he asked.

"No." the judge coldly replied.

"Excuse me. Y-your honor." Lilo said to the judge.

"Yes?" the judge replied.

"Look, my husband maybe a bit thoughtless at times." Lilo explained to the judge. "He may even be downright, well silly. But I know he only accepted that money because he wanted to be a good husband and father. But what he needs to remember is that we love him, and no matter what I'll always stand by him. she said.

"Aw I love you too honey." said Ronny.

And the judge took pity on her.

"That was very moving Mrs. Pelekai. Alright he can have his job back." said the judge.

"All right!" Ronny said satisfied.

The next day, everything was to the way it was before. The Potters are relaxing with no trouble at all.

"Heh. What a day." Dillon remarked.

"Oh, it's good to have you home guys." said Lilo.

"Ah, honey, I knew everything would turn out okay." Ronny said to Lilo,

"I sure am gonna miss being rich." Charles said glumly.

"Aw, don't worry." Ronny consoled. "I got a way to get money." he said.

"Not another welfare scam." Will said as he hoped Ronny wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

"No, no, no." Ronny claimed. "Doing hard work." he said.


	5. S1 E5

The Potters

in I Never Met the Bad Man

At the base's kitchen, Lilo was trying to get Ani to finish her broccoli.

"Come on, Ani." Lilo instructed Ani. "You can't leave the table until you finish your vegetables."

"I don't want to, Mom it's gross." Ani said.

"Sweetie, it's broccoli." Lilo sweettalked to Ani. "It's good for you. Now open up for the airplane."

Lilo pretended to be a plane hoping Ani would open her mouth.

"Yucky!" Ani knocked the fork off of Lilo's hand.

"My, aren't we fussy tonight." Lilo remarked. "Okay, no broccoli." she picked the fork back up.

Ani then sighed in relief, but was cut off by Lilo shoving the broccoli in her mouth. Ani spat it out.

"Honey, it's not gonna go away just because you don't like it." Lilo explained to Ani.

And just snared at the broccoli she had in her fork.

Lilo walked into the base, where the Potters are planning their next attack on the Planters.

"Lilo, will you take me out to practice driving?" Ellie asked.

"I'm teaching piano lessons in half an hour." Lilo told her. "Maybe Robert can take you."

"Aw, sorry, Ellie." Robert disappointedly said. "I love you. But I have to make plans from incoming Planter attacks."

"For goodness sakes, Robert." Lilo exclaimed. "You've been sittin' in front of the computer since we first came to East Liverpool."

"Why don't you spend some time with your friends?" Lilo said to Robert as she sat next to him.

"I will." Robert affirmed to Lilo. "I'm-I'm just gonna do it after the plan starts. And is that's wrong, well, then-then maybe I'm missin' the point." Lilo sighed.

"Please, Robert?" Ellie begged Robert. "My road test is tomorrow and you haven't taught me anything."

"Ellie you, uh, you might want to find a better teacher than Robert." Stitch informed Ellie.

"What are you talkin' about?" Robert questioned. I'm a great driver."

Stitch scoffs and said to Robert. "From you're days in the army."

"Ellie, don't believe what they're sayin'." Robbert assured Ellie. "I always keep my eyes on the road. I don't miss a thing."

Just then after, Robert was teaching Ellie hot to drive.

"All right, Ellie. Now here's your first lesson." Robert told Ellie. "Now you always wanna be aware of other cars on the road. If you ever catch eyes with a gang just ignore, them."

After he said that, a gang stopped next to them. Smirking at them.

"You see, you just gotta ignore them." Robert said.

"You sure?" Ellie asked.

"I don't make the rules, Ellie." Robert affirmed Ellie. "Now concentrate on the road."

"Okay." Ellie replied. She did as Robert told her, then looked back at the gang, who smirked sinisterly.

"Alright, go." Robert instructed Ellie as the light went green. And they slowly went off. Not along that the gang were making fun of them, the wheel on the left side of the car then screwed itself out, causing the car to swerve.

"Well, you forgot to turn the turn signals on. But, uh, other than that, nice job." Robert informed to Ellie, who soon smiled in relief.

Robert and Ellie then return to Patterson Field to the locker room. Lilo and John were in the locker room all reading.

"You're back already?" Lilo said while she was reading. "That wasn't much of a lesson." she remarked.

"I didn't want to overload her on her first time out, you know." Robert stated. "Besides Dillon came up with a good plan to obtain the powergon cubes."

Meanwhile in Ani's room, Ani is standing face to face with a piece of broccoli on her table.

"Mr. Broccoli, my Mom says you're very good for me. But, I'm not good for you!" Ani pointed to the vegetable. So she looked into a book about farming.

"Broccoli came from the ground. Yuck! No wonder their yucky." she said.

The next day, at the East Liverpool DMV, Robert, Ellie, and Connor were waiting in line, which wasn't that short.

:This is taking forever." Connor complained.

"Come on Ellie, let's go." Robert said. "Maybe we can have a snack when there's no line."

"Robert, we can't leave now." Ellie said. "My entire life depends on getting my license. If i can't drive, I'll never have any boyfriends, I'll never get married and then I'll have to adopt a kid." Ellie sulked.

Ellie was finally about to take her driving test.

"I'm so nervous." Ellie admitted.

"Oh, you're gonna do great." Robert confidently told her. "Just remember everything I taught ya."

Ellie then began her driving test, beginning at a red light.

"All right. Let's start by going down Main Street." the driving instructor instructed Ellie.

"Okay." Ellie nervously replied.

"What is that tank doing here?" the instructor asked.

Then Ellie checked the rear view mirror and saw a tank behind them. But it turned out that the Tank has the Planter symbol on it.

The light becomes green, she floors it outta there. The Planter named Bombkreig gives chase.

"What are you doing?!" the instructor screamed.

"I'm saving you're life." Ellie scoffs. "Duh."

Bombkreig fired his lasers at her, then suddenly, he changes into a light green jet and kept firing at her, but Ellie quickly hits the brakes, much to Bombkreig's confusion.

Then to his shock. He's been rammed by a rocky wall and he fell down.

So he changed into his humanoid form. He has light green designs on his legs, hands, and torso, green designs on his shoulders, a tank cannon on his back, he has yellow hair, and wears green shades.

"Potter brat!" Bombkreig growled.

"Are you gonna mark me down for not turning on the signal lights?" Ellie asked the instructor about her results.

Ellie unfortunately fails the test as she takes it not so well.

"My life is over." Ellie sulked. "I am the biggest loser I know!"

"Hey, will you just relax?" Connor pointed. "It was just one stupid test. One failed test isn't the end of the world."

"Oh, I know how you feel, Ellie." Robert said patting on her shoulder. "I've had my share of disappointments, too."

"Look, Ellie, you just have to remember that life has its little ups and... oh, boy!" Robert said, taking a look at his watch. "We're gonna miss the beginning of my show."

Connor looked out the windows on both sides. "Don't worry, it's still there." Connor said as he found a program playing on a t.v. at one of the house he was driving.

"Connor, watch out!" Ellie shouted as they were about to collide with a delivery truck.

Connor shifts out of the way in time but accidentally looses control and crashes into a satellite dish. Then all the tvs in the neighborhood get cut by static, including Patterson Field.

Connor, Robert, and Ellie got out of the jeep without a scratch.

"Ah, are you two okay?" Robert asked Connor and Ellie.

"Yeah, I think so..." Ellie replied.

"Same here." Connor followed.

Just as they walk away from their seats, the airbags them activate. The three then looked at the sign that was on the locked gate.

"The East Liverpool Cable Television Transmitter." Connor said as he read the sign that was on the locked gate. He, Ellie, and Robert looked up at the t.v. receiver, then to each other. "...Uh-oh..." Connor remarked. The citizens then came to the scene very angry.

"Hey!" An irritated citizen yelled at Connor. "You just knocked out cable t.v. for the whole city."

"Oh, boy." Connor said under his breath as the mob was getting closer to him, Ellie, and Robert.

The angry mob continued to get closer and closer until.

"Uh, uh, uh, the Planters did it!" said Connor.

"What?!" Ellie exclaimed in surprise. "Connor, you were the one driving-" Connor put his hand over her mouth to keep her from turning the mob on him.

"I-I was just driving and uh, the Planters attacked, and I lost control of the jeep." Connor lied.

"Come on, people, we all did stupid stuff when we were kids, right?" said Robert. "Oh. Come on. Give the kid a break, huh?" he said.

"Why should we?" one of them asked.

"Well, he..." Robert stopped to think of a good excuse. "He lost his great grandparents."

The mob then murmured in guilt.

"Poor kid." one of the citizens said.

"What a senseless life." another said.

Robert, Ellie, and Connor were back in the jeep heading back to the base.

"I can;t believe you just sold out the Planters." Ellie said outraged at what Connor did.

"Hey, excuse me, Vampyra!" Connor said back at Ellie.

"Oh, Ellie, I know what he did was wrong." Robert afformed Ellie. "And I know this isn't the first time he embarrassed you."

"Ah, I hate to see you so upset." Robert lamented about Ellie's mood. "Hey, I know whit if I make you a deal, if the Planters take the fall, I'll buy you a convertible when you get your license." Ellie's mood was soon lifted by Robert's offer.

"Really?" Ellie asked excited. "Oh, thank you!"

"Aw, you're gonna make a guy a great wife." Robert remarked.

At the Channel 6 News Studio, the cable there was also out.

"Because of an accident today at the East Liverpool Cable Company, all television transmission will be out for an undetermined amount of time." Bill announced.

Back at the base, night had already fallen. Inside Jumba's lab was Jumba adjusting his latest creation.

"Excellent." Jumba acknowledged in success. "The weather machine is nearly completed. What do you say to that, Pleakely?" he told Pleakely.

"I don't know? Maybe I can get a great tan, when you're done." said Pleakely.

"Stop mocking me!" Jumba shouted in annoyance. Soon, he hears scratching metal coming from the surveilance system. "What's this?" Jumba questioned as he looked out the window. Connor was just pulling up the curve with the satellite dish still tangled behind.

"It appears the general has finally brought me something of value." Jumba acknowledged at his discovery. "I can use that device to amplify my signal."

Lilo, Will, and Dillon were at the table minding their own business, Lilo was taking a sip of coffee when Connor, Robert, and Ellie walk in.

"Guess what, Lilo?" Ellie asked Lilo. "Connor crashed the jeep into the city cable transmitter.

"What?!" Lilo exclaimed in shock.

"Oh, it's okay." Ellie informed Lilo. "If the Planters took the blame, Robert's gonna buy me a convertible when I get my license."

"Uh, E-Ellie, it's not exactly letting someone else taking the blame if you go around tellin' everyone." Robert informed her as she and Connor left.

"Robert!" Lilo asked Robert outraged. "You're bribing your friend with a car?"

"Come on, you guys." Robert said sweet talkingly to Lilo. "Isn't 'bribe' just another word for love and lending a helping hand?" Lilo gave in a stern look.

"Look, y-y-you wanted me and Ellie to bond and that's what we're doing." Robert reminded Lilo of what she told him before.

"Sir, I was in a chatroom online while you were gone." Travis told Robert as he walked in. "And Bombs100 told me that the Planters knocked out the cable. We could be without t.v. for weeks!"

Jumba was busy dragging away the satellite dish in the background whilst Robert and Travis talking.

"Now, now, Travis, now let's not panic." Robert reasoned with him. "We can manage just fine without t.v."

Hammerhead gives a scoff at Robert's statement.

"Now, what's that supposed to mean?" Robert asked seemingly offended.

"Face it, Robert, Connor's addicted to television." Hammerhead pointed out. "And he's not exactly Mr. Cold Turkey."

"Yeah, well, that was different." Robert assured Hammerhead. "He'll be fine."

"Are you sure, Robert?" Lilo asked.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, you guys." Robert responded. "You think he's some wimp who can't live without t.v.? Come on, gimme a break."

The next day, at East Liverpool Junior Senior High.

"Well,class, we were scheduled to watch a PBS program." the teacher disappointedly announced. "Unfortunately, the Planters destroyed cable. So instead, we're having a surprise test."

The class got mad and upset at hearing this.

But Ellie was nervous to keep Connor's secret.

At the VFW, Connor was lamenting about his problems.

"Geez, guys, I don't know how much longer I can last." Connor said as he stared at static on the t.v. "It's been a whole week since I've seen a show. Huh. Wonder what Scooby and the gang are up to right now."

"Well, you just need to find something to fill the void that's left in your life." Dillon insisted. "Jamie has her stuffed animals, Charles has his video games, Ellie's learning how to drive, and, I'm just learning how to be a great leader." he said as he took a sip of his soda.

In the middle of the night, Connor was struggling with his own problems. Connor was having a bad nightmare about no t.v.

"C-Can't live without t.v." Connor muttered in his sleep. "Must... Must see t.v."

In his dream, it was the darkness of space. Connor woke up and jumps on a platform to see what's going on. As he takes a look, Boombox was flying around firing at Connor which he dodged. The next thing to come was Stingfly and Airtrap flying above Connor. Last was Professor Seed landing on a platform. He turns into his blaster form and fires at Connor. In his room, Connor turns on the t.v. in hopes that cable had come back, but only to find static, leaving Connor with a sigh of disappointment.

The next morning, Lilo was in the base's kitchen with Ani, and Will, washing the dishes.

"Ani." Lilo informed Ani. "I expect you to finish off your vegetables."

"But, Mom, the book say's they came from the ground." Ani responded. "Maybe there's still dirt on them."

"Will I'm a little worried about Connor." Lilo informed Will as she sat down at the table with him. "Carrie told me, last night she woke up, and he was channel surfing through static."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll find a way to cope." said Will.

Connr then enter the room with a yo-yo on his hand.

"Hey, guys." Connor greeted.

Will scoffs. "And you were worried."

"Connor, what's that?" Lilo asked Connor.

"A yo-yo, John told me it's fun once I get the hang of it." Connor answered.

"Well, that's good. You're starting to have fun in reality." said Lilo.

"Well, I gotta go meet John, see ya." said Connor as he left.

"Keep an eye on Ani." said Lilo.

Lilo went after Connor. Will was alone with Ani.

"Don't move." Will told Ani.

Ani then began to make silly faces at him. After a few seconds of it, Will placed his hat on top of her head.

"Hey! yelled Ani.

Outside of the base, Connor was strolling by playing with his yo-yo.

Meanwhile, Lilo was driving through the city in the car looking for Connor.

"We have to find your friend, Bobby." Lilo said to Bobby in the passenger's seat. "I'm afraid he's gonna get himself hurt."

"I never knew anyone who went crazy before..." Bobby remarked at the situation. "Except for my Uncle Mack."

Then it goes back to Connor walking downtown doing yo-yo tricks.

"Okay. I'm starting to get the hang of this." said Connor as he did the rock a bye baby trick.

Connor made it to Junior Senior High where John is waiting.

"There you are, John." said Connor as he waved at him.

"Hey, dude, you havin' fun lately?" John said.

"Yeah, man." replied Connor.

Then the little brother of Connor, named Owen appeared.

"What are you two, doing?" questioned Owen.

"Just doing some yo-yo tricks Owen." Connor answered.

"Come on Connor!" Owen told Connor. "I'm getting upset because of you."

"Now, bro, you're just upset because the Planters wrecked the cable transmitter." Connor responded.

"You did not!" Owen shouted in anger, then sighed. "Alright. If you're not gonna get angry maybe the people will."

His anger at Connor was too much for him to take.

"The Planters didn't wreck t.v.!" Owen confessed. "My brother did!"

"What?" a teacher said in surprise coming out.

"What'd he say?" another teacher asked opening a window from inside.

"Connor Nickell ruined t.v.?" the school's groundskeeper acknowledged from behind a tree.

"And blamed it on the Planters?" a man questioned popping his head out of a manhole.

"Well, that's the lowest thing I've ever heard." a man remarked as he joined in.

Just then, Lilo arrived in the car and she got over to Connor's side.

"There you are Connor, I've been looking all over for you." Lilo worriedly told Connor.

"You're, too late, Lilo." Connor informed Lilo, as he and John grabbed hold of each other. "Because I'm about to get lynched."

Another angry mob like early then marched towards Connor, John, and Lilo.

"There they are. There they are." one of the citizens said.

"Yeah, that's the guy who ruined our cable." the man from the manhole said. "Let's get him!"

Before the mob could reach Connor, Lilo got in front of him.

"Stop! Stop!" Lilo shouted. "What is wrong with you people? O-Okay yes. My friend's responsible for knocking out t.v., but... We should be thanking him. He's broken television's hypnotic spell over us. Now we can see the world for what it is... A beautiful place full of wonderful things just waiting to be experienced."

"And I kinda like it." Connor agreed.

"She's right." a man among the crown proclaimed. "All the hours wasted on that boob tube. I'm gonna paint my house!"

"I'm gonna build a ship-in-a-bottle." the man who joined the crowd said.

"I'm gonna play horse shoe throw." an old man said.

Lilo was relieved that the citizens were finally taking a break from television.

"I'll take you back to the base, Connor." Lilo said to Connor as she wrapped her arm around him.

Later at nighttime, Connor and the others were talking in the base.

"Ugh, I can't believe I let someone else take the blame." Connor said in guilt. "You were right, Lilo. T.v. is nonsense."

"You just went a little overboard." Robert comforting Connor. "You need a little balance in your life. There are other things to appreciate besides television."

"Y-You mean..." Connor stuttered looking around to see Robert's point. "Like you guys?"

"Yes." Robert agreed. "We look out for you."

"I get it." Connor said finally realizing it.

"And your family gives you love." Robert said. "You should spend some time with your family, Connor. Including your friends."

"You're right, sir. I'll do it." Connor said with a smile.

The next morning, Connor went outside of a warm sunny day.

"Ah, what a gorgeous day." Connor exclaimed in a suddenly bright mood.

The Potters were practicing whilst Jumba was still working on his weather machine.

"Hello, everyone." Connor greeted to the others as he walked in.

"Excellent!" Jumba exclaimed. "Thus completes the penultimate adjustment to my weather control device."

"Guys, Lilo was right." Connor informed his friends "It'd be a crime to just sit around and wait for the t.v. to start workin'."

"Great. You can also teach me how to drive." Ellie said.

"Ellie, there'll be plenty of time to drive in teen years." Connor shrugged. "There's a big world out there just waiting for us to grab it. Let's go!" he soon announced.

The Potters were first fishing at a lake, where Jamie gets a big bite. Dillon, Xavion, and Ellie helped pull the line. They caught a big fish, where they also take a photo of their catch.

Next, the Potters was lying on a grassy meadow looking up at the clouds. Bobby, however, points out to the crocodile to his right. Dillon also sees another shape, but instead having a paw print on it.

The Potters are now playing basketball at the base. Josh does a dunk. Angel also does one too. Connor just did a three point shot.

Lastly, the Potters go on a picnic at a park. Everyone was getting the food and utensils out, while Ronny was pitching the blanket. But after a few times of spreading the blanket in the air, the other Potters suddenly appears out of nowhere and dog piled him.

Finally, everyone, except Connor, finally took a break from the activities back at the base.

"Ugh, I'm so tired." Ellie exclaimed. "This morning's fly-fishing really wore me out."

"Well, wake up!" Evile said to Ellie. "You promised you'd get this hook out of my mouth."

Ellie then tries to get the hook out. She succeeds.

"Ow. Ow. Thanks." Evile thanked Ellie.

"Now, guys, Connor is just trying to spend time with his friends." Robert assured the others. "Or kill us. I'm not sure which."

"Those tigers sure do like meat, don't they?" Bill said from the t.v. as the Potters soon stop to see. "And the kittens are cute."

"They, are adorable, Bill." Miranda flattered.

As the others sat down and watched t.v., Jumba came in holding his weather machine.

"Finally!" Jumba thankfully acknowleged. "Their minds are once again distracted by that box. Time to experimate!" he then looked out of the living room.

"Come on, everyone, we're late for the festival." Connor announced as he came into the base.

"But, Connor, the t.v.'s back on." Finder informed.

"Huh. Waddya know." Connor bluntly said as he looked at the t.v. "Okay, let's go."

"Connor, I'm thrilled that you want to spend so much time with the Potters." Lilo enthusiastically told Connor. "But we're exhausted. Maybe we could just sit and watch some t.v. together."

"Why? We're too busy living life to the fullest." Connor shrugged. "Come on, let's go."

"I'm sick of life." John complained.

"Yeah. my-my dogs are barkin'." Stitch agreed.

"But I thought we were having fun." Connor said.

"We were, but now it might be nice to watch other people have fun." Robert explained. "Or just get killed. You know, whatever's on."

"Look, Connor, it's your favorite show." Jamie pointed to the t.v.

On the t.v. was an episode of Batman the animated series.

"Sorry, Lilo." Connor said to Lilo. "There's only one show I want to see. It's a little something I liked to call 'Make Every Day Count', starring Connor Nickell as himself."

"Oh, come on, Connor. Don't you think you miss t.v. just a little?" Will persuaded Connor. "The familiar stories, the broadly drawn characters, the convenient plot turns that bring our friends with a character around at exactly right the moment?"

Just then, Bobby sudddenly went in, just as Will predicted.

"Hey, do you guys want to go to the festival?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. I've been planning to." said Connor.

"Well, then come along." Bobby said inviting Connor with him.

"If I had a nickel for every time one of my friends walked out on me instead of teaching me how to drive, I'd be one rich little-" Ellie said before she was cut off by Dillon.

"Let's go, Ellie." Dillon said irritated and pulled Ellie away by her arm.

Jumba was on the roof wearing a raincoat, where the satellite dish was strapped on.

Jumba then pulled the weather machine tied to the end of the rope and was using a crank. He then straps it in the rope holding the dish and connects two breaker cables on the antennaes and then finally pushes the button, activating it, and sets on "Freezing Rain."

"Now, let's begin." Jumba professed as storm clouds begin to form.

We later go directly to the festival where Connor and Bobby are attending.

At a merry-go-round, Connor and Bobby are discussing about television.

"I don't know, Connor." Bobby said warily. "I can't imagine choosing life over television."

"I'm tellin' ya, it's great Bobby." Connor assured. "Yeah, and the only thing that would make this perfect day better is if my friends were here."

The storm formed by Jumba's weather machine then appears and rains on the festival, causing the festival to end early.

"Odd." Bobby exclaimed in both surprise and amazement. "It was sunny a moment ago, but now it's pouring!"

"Hey! Hey, let's just splash some puddles!" Connor suggested as he got out.

"Sure, why not." said Bobby.

Dillon was still teaching Ellie hot to drive while it was still raining.

"This is not safe." Dillon acknowledged about the condition of the storm. "I'll teach you how to drive some other time. Pull out."

"Dillon, I can't even tell where 'over' is." Ellie said.

Connor and Bobby were busying splashing puddles down the drenched road.

"You were right, Connor." Bobby praised Connor. "It is kinda fun."

Back at the field, Jumba was already proud of his success.

"Success!" Jumba shouted triumphantly.

Lightning hits the dish, sending the shock to Jumba, who almost loses his balance.

Lightning strikes the dish again, this time wrecking it and causing Jumba to fall off the top of the roof, and landing on the ground.

Jumba was left on the ground knocked-out.

Meanwhile, Connor and Bobby were still playing in the rain on the street.

In the distance, Ellie was still behind the wheel in the rain, unable to see what's in front of her. She soon finally sees someone in the windshield, causing her to slam on the brakes.

"Whoa." Bobby exclaimed in shock.

The truck collides off-screen.

Ellie and Dillon then got out of the truck

"Oh, no. I hit Bobby." Ellie said in worry.

"Don't worry guys, it just sprained my ankle!" Bobby said.

Connor and Bobby were then taken to the hospital. The Potters were in Connor's room, where Connor was in a body cast. Jumba only had a band-aid on his head.

"Connor." Ellie said apologetically to Connor. "I'm sorry I ran you, and Bobby."

"Aw, don;t worry, Ellie." Connor comforted Ellie. "As soon as I get out of this body cast, we'll do enough living for me and Bobby.:

"Connor, can't we go back to the way things used to be?" Robert pleaded. "There's a big dent in that couch that nobody else can fill."

"Haven't you guys learned anything?" said Connor. "T,v, took over my life once. I'm never gonna let that happen again."

"Great Scott." Robert said saddened. "We've lost him."

The Potters then leaves now upset to find Connor who he was is gone forever.

"Hey, if ya help me out of here, I know a meadow where the blue berries are just begging to be picked."

"Look, kid." the nurse told Connor. "Just go to the pan and call me."

The nurse then turned on the t.v. before she left.

Now an episode of Superman the animated series is on.

Connor tried to be less interested.

Superman saves Lois Lane from a robot t-rex.

Connor watched a little bit.

Superman fly's over Metropolis.

Connor kept watching and watching.

Now Superman is standing face to face with his arch-enemy Lex Luthor, gaining Connor's attention back.

Then, everyone, including Connor, was in the base watching t.v.

"Robert." Ellie said sweetly to Robert. "Now that I've finally passed my driver's test, can I still get a convertible?"

"Sure." Robert informed Ellie. "But I'm proud of you for getting your license, Ellie."

"And I'm proud of you, Connor." Will then said to Connor. "You taught us all a valuable lesson. It's not what you do that defies the quality of your life, it's who you do it with, especially with your friends, and your family."

"Quiet, everyone, the shows on." hushed Robert.


End file.
